Something Like Fate
by Katy random
Summary: What if your soulmate was your BF's boyfriend? Nina and Joy are BFFs.Joy and Fabian are dating, what happens when Nina and fabes meet and there's a undenilable connection. When joy goes to summer camp and Fabian are left together alone without joy.
1. Jabian

**Hey guys and girls! I hope you like or love this new story. I love it I love the plot I think it's amazing! It is based off of ****Something like Fate ****by Susane Colasanti. I love this book it is really good for teenagers. This is NOY friendship; Jerome is gay and later namber and natricia friendships. Also it starts Jabian and ends Fabina. By the way in this story It will be 10 chapters and about 1,000 words each chapter, I write my stories at school now and type them at home. So I think I can get more up! If I can't get that done don't hate me! Please review, favorite and follow! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis or Susane Colasanti's book! (Please don't sue me! )**

**-Katy Random3**

**Nina's POV**

"Why do you even check your horse scope?" My best 'guy' friend Jerome asked me.

"Why don't you?" I asked as I check mine. I always check it weekly it's an essential part of my life, today is Monday so I check.

"Um, I don't know, maybe because it's bogus? He said

I gasp "Take it back." I shout at him.

"Not until you prove that horse scopes aren't totally bogus or a waste of time." He said as I sat on my bed.

"If you don't I will tell everyone your gay." I teased as I grabbed my phone.

"You wouldn't dare!"He said as he tried to grab my phone.

"TAKE IT BACK!" I exclaimed as I dodged his grasp.

"OK fine I take it back!" he said as he pouted.

"Thank you." I said as I kissed his cheek and put my phone away.

Jerome is awesome. He's so funny and super reliable. He's never let me down, not even once. Plus he's really cute. But not in the way where I'm attracted to him. Well, maybe I would be if he weren't gay. No one else knows that Jerome is gay. His dad would kill him if he knew. Jerome says he's not coming out of the closet until collage. When he says his life will really start. Things meant be different if his mom was still here, but she married some other guy and dropped him off at boarding school when he was eight. Everyone assumes that he is straight since everyone thinks were a couple. Jerome considers this a compliment because he insists that I'm a 'hot babe.' Whenever he calls me that I laugh so hard. I don't think I'm hot at all. Unless you call average hot I wish I was more different like joy. My blue eyes and curly blond hair don't help at all. I wear side bangs on the right side of my face to cover the ugly scar in my forehead.

I click on "Capricorn" to read Jerome's horse scope. "What does the 2nd paragraph say?"

Jerome reads "Hiding behind your protective layer is wearing you down."

"Now what have we learned?" I asked know I'm right.

"Yeah yeah." He said

**Later after school still Nina's POV**

"Who's the boy?" I asked my best friend.

"What boy?"She said. I don't know why she pretends. She knows I know there's a boy.

"The boy you're in love with!" I shouted at her.

"Ok, Ok you caught me it's Fabian Rutter." She happily screeches.

I have had a couple classes with Fabian. He lives at Anubis House with both joy and I. I never talk to him but he seems nice.

"Are you going to ask him out?" I asked her

"No he already did!" She screamed.

"When did this happen." I said with a shocked tone of voice.

"Over the weekend, he gave me his number and now we're totally going out!" She exclaimed

"I'm so happy for you." I said "But you're going to camp in 2 weeks."

"It will be fine." She said as we walked home.

When we got to Anubis house, I walked in to see Fabian and Joy and I walked upstairs to the room we stared but as we walked he smiled and winked at me. Luckily Joy didn't see or else I would be dead. I'm so confused why would Fabian wink at me if he was going out with Joy. I have to ask him if he likes me or not. This is going to be hard!

**2 weeks later Nina's POV**

SCHOOL'S OUT! I am so excited! I get to hang out with Amber, Patricia, Jerome and Fabian. SHIT! I never thought about how I have to ask Fabian still! Fabian and Joy have been hanging out together a lot so I haven't got the chance. But I sit next to him at lunch. I don't want anyone else to hear so I don't ask then. I know one thing I have to get him alone. Joy in going to camp in America all summer I can't go (Gran couldn't afore the ticket) she is about to leave now. I ran down stairs and out the door.

"There you are roomy/ BAF (Best American Friend)I will miss you the most." she said as we hugged. "I better get a letter every week."

"I promise." I said as she hugged everyone else and left. Jerome came over and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fabian looking disappointed. I went over and hugged him "She be back in three months." I claimed.

He nodded as he hugged me tightly than let me go. We walked into the house. Mick, Mara and Alfie were already gone, so Fabian walked me up to my room. I have to ask him I get him alone now so here is my chance. He flirts with me at lunch every day when Joy isn't around. Once we got to my room we closed the door and I sat on my bed.

"I have to tell you something." We asked at the same time.

"You go first..." I said

**Like it! LOVE it! Hate it! Please Review! If you don't it will become a one shot! SO favorite, follow and review!**

**-Katy Random3**


	2. The hidden feelings

**Hey my little crazy random readers! I hope you like or love this chapter! Thank you so much for all your comments; I have gotten 10 comments on my first chapter! That just blew my mind! So please keep them up and also I have 2 questions for you guys/girls…**

** you want me to update chapters like it is now every 4 days or do you guys want me to take a 1 or 2 week break to catch up on all my stories so I can update faster?**

**2. What should your nickname for all my readers be? (It has to be better than little crazy random readers)**

**Please answer to tell me your answers; it will impact the story and me! I hope you like it and so please review!**

**Nina's POV**

"You go first…" I said as I sat on my bed.

"OK… um… I like you Nina." He muttered softly.

"Yeah… umm….. Ok." I said trying to play along.

"No I really like more than friends." He whispered in my ear.

He grabbed my hands as I said "I really like you too but we shouldn't be doing this."

"But I don't want joy I want you." He whispered as he embraced me.

"Then why are you dating her and not me." I asked frustrated.

"Because I thought you were dating Jerome!" he shouted softly.

"JEROME?" he nodded "But he's gay!" I shouted as I cover my mouth but it was too late I just the secret that I promised never to tell.

"Really? Well. That's a relief." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"You can't tell anyone!" I yelled at him

"I won't why do you think I would do that knowing that if I did that I would lose you?" He questioned

I don't know but I'm so serious you can never." I said but before I could finish that sentence Fabian pulled my close and kissed me. It was my first kiss and I felt sparks like we were the only people in the world. Once I realized that I was kissing back I pulled away and said "We can't do this. You have joy.I can't do this to her I have to go." I said as I ran out the door.

"Nina wait!" I heard Fabian say as I ran down the stair and out the front door, luckily no one saw me before I ran out the door. I ran to the track and sat in the bleachers, I always sit here when I'm depressed scared, nervous or confused. I hugged my legs and bawled my eyes out. After about 3 minutes I heard and deep voice it was Fabian, I hopped the fence and into a bush. "Nina, Where are u? I'm really sorry." I heard Fabian say. Unfortunately he heard me jump into the bush. He walked up the bush and said "Nina are you ok? Why are you so upset with me?" as he helped me out of the bush

"Because my first kiss was with my best friend's boyfriend." I said as I picked leafs out of my hair and sat on the bleachers, I wiped my tears trying to stop crying. He pulled me close and rubbed my back.

"Look…. Nina, I 'm really sorry. You don't know how frustrating it is to love a person who you can't be with." He said as he hugged me tighter.

"No, I do know that feel since I have that feeling about you!" I yelled at I him as I pulled myself out of his grasp and walked away.

"Nina stop walking away from me." He said as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I brushed his hand away "You don't know what have been through. I almost died in the fucking car crash that my parents died in, the only reason I'm alive right now is because of joy. She, Jerome and my gran are the only family I have. My life is a living hell! The only thing fucking thing that I have to live for I can't have. That one thing is you Fabian!" I shouted at him.

He grabbed my wrist and yelled "You can have me  
Nina!"

"NO YOU HAVE JOY!" I screamed.

"You can I will break up with Joy, I want to be able to love you freely without her!" He said

No, she saved my fucking life I can't do that to her!" I yelled as I ran to Anubis house.

When I looked back I saw him sitting on the bleachers crying with his face in his palms. I just kept running, once I got to Anubis house I ran upstairs and locked my door. I ate dinner in my room that night, Trudy told me that Fabian was in his room as well. I took a shower and went to bed. I'm so confused I think I love Fabian but I can't do that to joy.

**The Next Day**

I got a letter today from Joy she says that she misses me and to tell Fabes that she love him. I was sitting in my room when Jerome walked in.

"So when were you going to tell me?" He questioned

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to pretend nothing happened.

"You know! Fabian loves you and you love him but you can't do anything about it." He said with his 'both you and I know I'm right' face.

"You don't know everything Jerome so stop acting like you know everything about me." I yelled "You don't know how hard it is to be an outcast. I have nobody minus you, joy and gran."

"You don't think I don't know how you feel. I haven't had a mom since I was eight. I will not have any one until college." He shouted

"That is your chose and you have a mom she just doesn't care about you enough to talk to you. You have a chose to have someone but you chose to not have anyone." I screamed at him. I could see the tears in his eyes; he got up and walked out slamming the door behind him.

I sat on my bed crying, I can't do anything right. I need so time alone, I can't take all this stress on me. After about 30 minutes I look at the clock it was 10:37, I wiped my eyes and walked down stairs and went into the dining room. I sat in my normal seat, Joy wasn't here so Amber sat next to me, Jerome wasn't there so Fabian sat next to me, I was half way through my me l when Fabian slid and note next to my fork, I read it "Can I talk you privately please?" it said.

I looked at him, he looked hopeful; I nodded yes and went to change out of my tear stained pjs'.

**I hope you like it; I really hope you do, so please leave me a favorite, follow or review!  
Hey that rythmed A little! Please review! **

**-Katy Random  
**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys this is just an author's note! I know I hate author's notes too. I just have to tell you I can't write the story that I adopted its Biography: Nina Martin it's really hard to think of things for and I have a really good idea for a story. But if you guys want it I will give it to you. Tell me if you would want this type of story…**

**It would be about my life but with house of Anubis characters.**

**It would Fabian and Joy is siblings and Fabina like each other but joy bullies Nina. And it would take place in high school but with the stories that happened to me. So tell me what you think of it.**

**I am typing my next chapter for Something Like Fate right after these so don't worry I'm not stopping anytime soon. Please stay with me and tell me what you think of that story. Love you all sight soon.**

**-Katy Random.**


	4. And the Drama beings!

**I know what you're going to say "Why have you updated?" well if you know about my other story I told you I have had school, foot surgery, writers block, too lazy to type and braces! I have been majorly busy, but if you guys/girls give me suggestions I can writer faster and then get up more chapters! You can tweet me katyrandom28 is the name and you can email me st . Please leave reviews and suggestion!**

**Nina's POV**

Once I got upstairs I opened my dresser and grabbed a floral dress with basically every color. This dress had small but thick straps. Then I grabbed black strappy sandals and a cream cropped leather jacket. Then I put on my mother's lucky necklace and some silver bangles. I put my hair in messy braid and did my makeup. I walked downstairs to find Fabian. I walked into to his room to find him shirtless about to put his white v-neck on. (HE HAS A 6-PACK!)

"I'm so sorry." I yelled as I covered my eyes.

"Its ok." he chuckled as he put on his shirt.

I uncovered my eyes and asked "What did you want to tell me?"

"Um, I broke up with joy." He said as he walked closer "I sent the letter last night in express mail."

"Really?" I asked as he nodded and pulled me close into a hug.

"So now we can be together, Right?" He asked my nervously "Because I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then kiss me you goofball." I replied as he leaned in and our lips met. They melted into each other as sparks flew across the room. It was luscious, divine, amazing, the most wonderful feeling in the world.  
I felt like I was on cloud 9. He picked me up with our lips still touching and lay me on his bed. He embraced me as his hands explored me.

"Fabian calm down!" I told him as I pushed him away.

He pulled back and said "I'm sorry I lost control a little."

"It's fine." I answered as I giggled at him.

I sat up and put my head on his muscular shoulders. He pulled me close and said "I love you Nina."

I was flabbergasted but at the same time I was overjoyed with his comment and to know he loved me back. "I love you too." I chirped with happiness.

He smiled and suggested "Hey do you want to go to the pool?"

I thought about it then nodded as I thought about Fabian shirtless. "But I have to go change first." I told him. He nodded then kisses my cheek and then I left to get my swimsuit on. I went to my room and got on my striped white and teal bikini. Then I grabbed my teal cover-up. I found my beach bag and put my wallet, phone, sunglasses, sun-tan lotion, my goggles and my towels. (One for drying myself and one to lay out on) then I dashed down the stairs to find Fabian wearing navy swim trunks and the same whit v neck he also grabbed sunglasses and a navy and white towel.

**At the pool**

I was laying out Fabian's and I's pool things while Fabian jumped in. I watched him climb up the high dive he did a back flip. Once he got to the top he flipped his hair out of his eyes and swam to the edge. I took off my cover up as he and other guys checked me out. I quickly walked to him so I didn't get yelled at by the lifeguards. Then I jumped in after him, when I got to the top Fabian pulled me close and kissed me. Once I realize people would see and tell joy I peeled away from the kiss and looked to make sure no one saw.

"What's wrong Neens?" he asked concernedly.

"People will see and tell joy." I whispered to him

"Well I broke up with joy." He added as he pulled me close once more and kissed me ever more passionately. This time I didn't pull back I didn't care about anyone or even joy. I just want him.

"I'm going to go dive." I exclaimed as I pulled away and got out of the water. He nodded and pulled himself onto the side of the pool. I ran to the high dive and climb the tall ladder. Once I got to the top I bounce then did and flip off the board and into the below. I touched to the bottom of the pool then came up to hear Fabian yelling "That's my girl!

I swam to the edge and kissed him "We shoulder go on a date tomorrow night." He suggested

I thought about then nodded happily. Then I grabbed him and pulled him into the water with me.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" he said as I pushed him under water. He put me on his shoulders then threw me into the water. I laughed and screamed at him as he threw me. We continued to play, laugh and talk for hours.

**At home 2 hours later**

We laughed as we walked in to the hallway of Anubis house. Then Trudy came up to us happily and handed both of us a letter from Joy. I ripped mine open and read….

_Dear Nina, _

_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I FUCKING HATE YOU! HOLY SHIT I thought you were better than this Nina!I guess I was wrong. I thought best friends were supposed to support each other. You did the opposite you stole the one thing that made me happy. You're a slut, whore, skank, bitch, tramp, and a boyfriend stealer. But I'm coming back to get Fabian back and NOTHING with stop me not even you! I NEVER want to see your ugly fucking face again. If you don't break up with him I will talk to you again. If you want to stay alive in the school you WILL break up with Fabian and tell him to come back to me. So GOOD LUCK with that! You tell you're soon to be ex-boyfriend._

_`JOY MERCER`_

Once I finished I sat on the stairwell and cried. Fabian grabbed the letter read it and hugged me then he said "You are beautiful and I will never give up on you."

"Thank you Fabian but we have to break up." I said as I cried even more. He just continued to hug me tightly.

"I'm sorry but I can't live without you so if you break up with be you with lose me forever."HE said as he kissed my forehead.

I thought for a minute and said "I can't live without you either but joy with ruin your life."

"I don't care about joy. I knew what she would do to us but I don't care about any of that shit."He said to me.

I nodded knowing he wouldn't give up on the subject .Amber and Patricia walked and Patricia said "What the hell happen?"

I looked up and Amber asked concernedly "Neens are you ok?"

"I have to talk to Jerome." I said to them as I pulled away from Fabian and walked to Jerome and Alfie's room.

I knocked on his door and he said "What do you what?" AS he opened the door but once he saw my tears he asked "What's wrong?"

I couldn't speak so I hand him the letter and once he finished reading I hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"Can I please tell Amber and Patricia I just really some girls to talk to about it?" I asked nicely hoping he would agree to it.

"Um…. I guess you can tell them whenever." He said nervously.

I hugged him and said "Thank you." He nodded.

I walked back with him and said "Can I talk to all of you guys in my room now."

Everyone nodded and followed me to my room.

**Again I'm really sorry for not updating. But for this story have 2 chapters written in my journal. So you with get new stories soon! Please review and follow and Favorite!**

**-Katy Random! :D**


	5. Amber's obsession

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review! SCHOOL IS OUT IS 3 DAYS! At least for me hehe. Also I'm grounded so I can get more chapters up. My mother said I can't hang out with my friends for two weeks. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Nina's POV**

I ran upstairs to my room as everyone followed me; I walked in and sat on my bed. Fabian and Jerome sat next to me as Fabian comforted me.

"What's wrong Nina?" Amber asked me as she sat on joy's empty bed with Patricia.

I took a deep breath and said "Whenever Joy and Fabian started dating him only did it so he could get closer to me. He thought I was dating Jerome but Jerome is…." I looked at Jerome he nodded softly and then I continued "Jerome is gay which you can't tell anyone! So I told Fabian on accident and then he kissed me and something happened to us... We fell in love. Then Fabian broke up with Joy a couple days ago to be with me and Joy sent me this letter." I finished as I handed them the letter.

Amber and Patricia read the letter and by the end their jars were on the floor in disbelief."I'm so sorry Nina." Patricia said in the most considerating way that she could.

I started to cry just thinking about it. Fabian grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap, as he did this I started to cry into his shoulder.

"I think honestly think you guys are WAY cuter that Jabian." Amber claimed.

"What in the world is Jabian?" Jerome questioned.

"Jabian is my pet name for Joy and Fabian. Joy + Fabian = Jabian." She crimped happily.

"Well if Jabian is Joy and Fabian then what is Fabian and Nina?" He asked.

"What is with all the questions? Is this a test?"Amber asked nervously as she started to hyperventilate.

"AMBER! Clam down I was just wondering." He yelled at her.

"OH! Ok well they would be…." She thought for a moment or two then continued with "FABINA!"

Fabian and I laughed at her comment as she started to ramble about our love-life. I wiped away my tears but Fabian moved my hand and whispered "What's still wrong?"  
"I'm just scared of what joy will do tome or you. I've known Joy my whole life and when she wants something she doesn't understand that it is not hers."I replied

"Neens, it will be fine. I won't let her touch you if it's in a harmful way. I love you way too much to give up that easily on you." Fabian said as he hugged me even tighter than before.

"Yeah Nina I with not let Joy hurt you in any way there is possible. I'm totally and completely here for you." Patricia explained as she got up and hugged me creating a group hug. Then Amber and Jerome nodded and joined the group of hugs.

"Thank you, all of you. It's just really upsetting to know that your best friend hates you because you're with the one you love." I said as I wiping my tears, looking at Fabian and having him kiss the top of my head softly.

"It's going to be ok, sweetheart." He assured me.

"SUPPER!" we heard Trudy yell from the front hallway, cause us to race down the stair-well and into the dining room. We ate dinner quietly, but during the whole meal Fabian was playing footsy with me underneath the table causing me to giggle. I tried to control my laugh as he continued and I noticed Amber staring at us.

"Amber why do you keep staring at Nina and I?" Fabian asked as he grabbed my thigh causing me to jump and blush.

"Because Fabina is my new obsession! DUH! Joy will never break you two up!" She said as Fabian's face turned pale.

"Fabian are you okay you look very pale?" I asked as I comforted him.

"Um I-I'm fi-fine. "He lied nervously

"Come on Fabian you can't lie at all let alone to me." I said to him.

"Ok, In the letter Joy sent to me she said that she was coming home so she can get me back and hurt you." He explained as her ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, that scares me but you and I both know that you would never let joy touch me and I can totally take my old best friend. I mean the things I know about her could make her crawl under a rock and never come out. But of course I would NEVER do that." I commented

He sighed, nodded and said "I'm going to go to bed it's getting really late." I looked at the clock and it was almost time for Victor's speech.

I nodded and went up stairs, got ready for bed then went to bed.

**Nina's Dream**

"I'm back bitches!" I heard my ex-best friend yell as I walked down the stairs. She was completely different from whenever she left for camp. She was a slut, whore, and tramp. She was wear a bright pink mini skirt, a black crop top revealing her stomach which was larger and a little pink sweater over it.

"Well if it isn't the slut that stole my boyfriend." She yelled at me.

Then Fabian came out of his room and went over to joy and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much." He said to her making me start to cry.

"See he does love me and not you."She said as Fabian wrapped his arms around her and nodded.

I continued to cry harder and harder as I heard joy say to Fabian "Fabes I have something to tell you… I'm pregnant!"

Fabian picked her up spun her around and kissed her and her large stomach. "Fabian you told me you loved me!" I screamed as I cried

"Who would love you? You're a ugly, smart-ass, whore who everyone hates." He said as joy turned around and pulled out a hand gun form her purse, she pointed it at me and pulled the trigger. It hit my stomach. I cried louder and harder.

"Fabian HELP ME!" I yelled as I cried but he just left with joy as he kissed him breaking my heart and killing me.

**End of Nina's Dream**

I woke up covered in my own sweat. I knew that I had been yelling, tossing and turning because everything from my bed was on the floor. I shot out of bed and ran straight down the stair and into Fabian's room I open the door loudly causing him to wake up.

"Nibs are you okay?" He asked concerning as he hoping out of bed quickly

I shoke my head vigorously no, and then ran into his strong, safe arms. I broke down bawling into his shoulder as he caresses my back and kissed my head.

"Neens what's wrong?" He questioned me.

I took a deep breath and sat down on his bed "I had a dream that you got Joy pregnant and went back to her then she killed me." I explained to him.

"Nina that will never happen I love you way too much to let you and I want you to be my first time." He assured me shyly as he sat next to me.

I blushed and then nodded "I know I was really scary. I want you to be my first time too." I shyly answered back.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"He asked me. I nodded and climbed into bed with him where he kissed me and pulled me close. Minutes later I was sleeping in his warm arms.

I love him so much

**DID YOU LIKE IT? LOVE IT? Sorry I got stuck in caps lock and I'm too lazy change it. PleAsE Review! (StUpiD cAps lOCK!)**

**-kATy RaNdOm **


	6. The Water Works Start!

**(Put polyvore in front of these links)**

**Nina's Date Outfit:** **.com/ninas_date_outfit/set?id=49788469**

**Nina's PJ's:** **.com/ninas_pjs/set?id=49749014**

**Nina's Running Outfit:** **.com/ninas_running_outfit/set?id=49897889**

**Joy's Coming back outfit:** **.com/joys_coming_back_outift/set?id=49896826**

**Fabian's PJ's:** **.com/fabians_pjs/set?id=49895469**

**Fabian's Date .com/fabians_date_outfit/set?id=49836962**

**Amber's Outfit:** **.com/ambers_outfit/set?id=49898520**

**Hey guys! I know for the past 2 weeks I like died when I came to writing and typing I'm really sorry but I have been really busy around the house lately, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm hoping you guys are still reading I have a couple more chapters to do remember this is a 10 chapter story. I may do a sequel maybe not review and tell me. I am hoping to get a lot more reviews, if I don't I won't update this story I need at least 8 more reviews if not I'm sorry but I haven't gotten a lot of reviews I know you guys probably hate me but I really am busy so PRETTY PLEASASE WITH A CHRRY ON TOP REIVEW! TELL YOUR FRIENDS ANYTHING! (Disclaimer there will be some cussing in the beginning of this chapter also I don't own House of Anubis) **

**Nina's POV**

I woke up the next morning in Fabian's warm comfortable arms as his door creaked open to reveal the most unpleasant thing to see the girl that is going to ruin my life….. Joy Mercer. Before I said anything I want to see if it was for sure he so I stayed still and trying not to get noticed. When she saw us her jaw dropped but I the wheels in her head start turning her quickly got out her phone snapped a pic of Fabian and I sleeping together and the put her self together

"Hey Fabes!" She chirped with a smile until she saw me "What are you doing in bed with that thing!"

"Fabian, babe wake up!" I snapped nervously as I shook him awake.

"Ugh, Neens what's wrong?" He whined as he sat up, rubbed his eyes, then once he saw me nodding my head toward joy he shot out of bed and out his shirt on.

"What the fuck do you want?" He yelled at her.

"I want to get back together! I want you away from that bitch! We both know she is just a slut who wants to get into your pants, get knocked up and keep you away from your true love which is me!" She babbled "I love you and I know that you love me too. You loved me first and now I want you back so we can finish senior year together, got to oxford together, get married, have kids, see our grand children!"

"One Nina is the most amazing, pure, graceful, beautiful person I have ever met! She would never do anything you said you would do that to me! Second, I want to do all those things one day, but I don't want to do it with you! Nina is the only person right now that I want to go to college with, get married too and have kids with! You're stupid to think that I care about you that much!" Fabian snapped at Joy as tears ran down her face.

"You will regret this! Nina I hope you're happy with him for now because plan B is coming in full on mode!" She whined as she flipped her hair and ran out of the room.

Fabian turned to me and asked "What in the world is plan B?"

Yup the water works have started I knew joy made up a plan in case something like this happened to her or her friends, but I never thought she would use it! I can't take all this stress I love Fabian but this has to end. "Fabian Plan B is to ruin a person's life; she will do everything in her power to get us to break up. I think she all ready has one way and I just cannot and will not take this stress. We have to break up before this gets way out of hand! You can go back to being Joy's boyfriend and I am going to go back to being Joy's best friend." I said as Fabian looked down and shook his head.

"No Nina I will not accept that! I love you and I will protect you nothing can break us apart we're soul mates!" He said as sat in his bed and cried

"I know I love you too but Joy will ruin our lives if we don't give in," I yelled as bawled my eyes out I took a deep breath and said "There is a saying that says if you love something set if free."

He couldn't say anything all he did was sit there and cry, I feel so bad for him and I just wish Joy would ruin everything! I got up from the bed and kissed his cheek then walked out of the room. Then I walked into the common room to see joy.

"I hope your happy joy you got what you wanted me and Fabian to break up. He is sitting in his room crying his eyes out and I want to freaking kill myself for what I did, you're being self fish breaking us up. You need to realize that Fabian doesn't love you and now he will be single he won't go back to you. He just wants to be with me and YOU CAN'T COMPREHENED THROUGH YOR BITCHY MIND THAT FABIAN DOES'NT WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" I screamed at her as I cried then ran up to my room that had all joy's bags there. I ran onto my bed but I slipped and hit my head on something then everything went black.

**Fabian's POV**

I walked out of my room to find Nina; I want to straighten things out with her I can't take the fact that she broken up with me. I walked by the common room to see if she was the there and all I saw was joy sitting on the sofa crying her eyes out. I didn't care right now I just wanted my girlfriend back I walked up the stairs to find Nina on the floor unconscious with blood coming from her lip, forehead and nose.

"Trudy Nina is UNCINSCIOUS!" I yelled down the stairs as I picked Nina up and ran downt he down the stairs trying to keep Nina's blood in her.

**The end 4 now!**

**I really hope you like it I really think this is one of my more dramatic chapters! PLEASE REVIEW! Remember I need 8 reviews before I update!**

**-Katy Random**


	7. The Message

**(PUT polyvore in front of these**

**)Nina's outfit:** ** ninas_outfit/set?id=50339125**

**Fabian's outfit:**

**Amber's outfit:** ** ambers_outfit/set?id=50338219**

**Joy's outfit:** ** joys_outfit/set?id=50313195**

**Hey guys what is up? You guys did it! I got 8 reviews on this story! If you are one of my more committed follows and read all three of my stories then you need to check out my other one and reviews. In The sibuna family 4 years later I need 6 more reviews and I am on my 20****th**** chapter so cheek that out! In the story of my life I need 2 more reviews! Go check them out and I will update soon! Guess what this story is almost finished! I was a 10 chapter story and I have to finish it! So the next couple of chapters are going to be a lot longing and after this one the summer is going to end so they will go back to school. Or would you like the last couple of chapters be in the summer and the sequel is in school? I think I'm going to make the sequel I college so this actually may be a long story that 10 chapters! Please review and I will update!I don't own House of Anubis or its characters!**

**Fabian's POV**

I ran down the stairs with Nina in my arms yelling "TRUDY TRUDY CALL 911 NINA NEEDS TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL QUICKLY!"

Joy and Amber walked in. "What happened to Nina?"

"She went upstairs after breaking up with me and hit her head I guess." I answered.

"Wait what Nina broke up with you? Why?"Amber yelled.

"UM… let me explain," Joy interrupted "I wanted Fabian since he broke up with me because he 'loves' and I want to ruin their lives if they didn't break up and Nina knew want I would do to her so she broke up with him. Then came in here where I was and yelled the shit out herself then she went upstairs and when she is upset about anytime she tends to be a little clumsy so she must have tripped and hit her head. It's my fault she is hurt and I feel terrible but that doesn't me that I'm going to give up on you Fabian. Our love is meant to be and you have to understand that."

"I get it but you have to give up because you will make your life miserable if you don't let me and Nina be happy," I said as the door bell rang that must be the medical crew. I ran to the door with Nina still in my arms, I was now COVERED in her blood and crying. They put Nina on a gurney and took her in the truck," Can I go with her?"The crew manger just nodded and I climbed into the truck. I held Nina hand the whole way there and once they took her way I started to cry again along with amber.

**5 hours later Fabian's POV**

"The party for Nina Martin?" The doctor asked as Joy, Amber, Trudy and I stood up and followed the doctor. He stopped in front of Nina's room.

"Is she ok? When can we see her?" I asked him nervously

"She lost a lot of blood and needed stitches on her lip that got slit open she is fine and you can go see her" he continued as we sighed with relief and walked into her room as the door left. She was still unconscious and had cords connected to her arms and nose. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand and a chair.

"This is my entire fault! I should have just talked to her trying to calm her down!" Joy said

"No, Joy you could have to give the fuck on me! Pardon my language but she has to give up! I love Nina and I know she loves me!" I yelled at her.

"Well, then why did she break up with you?"She asked crying.

"She broke up with me because of you, being a bitch." I yelled as she ran away crying.

"Fabian?" I heard someone mumble, I turn around to see Nina crying.

"Nina you're awake! I know you don't Joy to ruin our lives but I love you and I can't live any more if we aren't together!" I claimed as she cried.

"I know but I can't do it! She'll do anything to get us apart."She sobbed "Fabian can you please leave I need to talk to Amber alone."

Whenever she said that is broke my heart but I knew I had to make her happy if I wanted her back. I walked out of the room in tears and I ran out of the hospital. She broke my heart and it my fucking ex-girlfriend is the reason why. I love her so much I can stand to know she isn't mine! Nina Kimberly Martin has to realize that I love her and I would protect her through anything or anyone! If she got cancer I would love her anyway. I love her so much I can handle it that she can't love me back. I sat on the bench outside of the hospital for at least 30 minutes before Amber walked outside.

"Fabian, you need to know that she really does love you. She is sitting inside bawling her eyes out." She chirped with tears in her eyes as my phone beeped. It was a text message from Joy it was sent to the whole grade and then worse part was the message. It was an article about Nina and me the head line was "A 12th grade loser got knocked up by a 12th grade football star" there was a picture of Nina in the hospital and a one of the night whenever Nina had her nightmare and slept with me.

**CLIFFHANGER! Hehe DO you like it or love it? PLEASE REVIEW! I need 9reviews before I update!love ya!**

**-Katy Random**


	8. The truth!

Fabian's POV

Oh Shit what is Nina going to think! I quickly ran into the hospital to Nina's room. She was lying against the bed talking to Amber. Good she hasn't seen the message yet. Amber's phone buzzed and looked at it. Her jaw dropped "One minute Nina I have to go talk to Joy."

"Ok Amber." She muttered as Amber raced out of the hallway.

"What's up with her?" she asked me.

I walked over to her and sat in the chair that Amber was in. I heard a buzzed and Nina's ringtone. I looked at the side table her clothes and her phone was sitting there."Neens don't answer that." I yelled trying to get her away from the phone.

"Fabian we're not dating anymore I can do whatever I want." She claimed as she started to choke up like she could look at me. She grabbed her phone and read the message her eyes widened then she broke down crying. I took her phone away and hugged her. He cried into my chest and held my shirt tightly. I shushed and rubbed her back.

"It's ok Neens. We all know it isn't true so we have nothing to worry about."I comforted her as I rubbed her back.

"No it's not ok Fabian! It's not ok it's true!" she yelled.

"WH-What?" I asked her in shock. She just continued to cry in my chest.

"I'm pregnant. Please don't be mad." She sobbed.

"Neens it's fine. You now I love you and this all my fault it was my idea and I shouldn't have pressure you."

She continued to cry into my shoulder. I lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. Once we pulled away she smiled as I kissed her temple.

"So does that mean were back together?" I asked her knowing the answer.

"Well duh I'm having your baby." She whispered in my ear causing me to get the chills.

I smiled at him and kissed her passionately. Amber walked in and squealed "Fabina!"

I nodded and she squealed and ran to Nina and hugged him.

"Does he know?" She asked Nina.

She nodded and hugged me again. Amber rubbed her back "I'm going to go tell Trudy for you ok?"

"That is ok." I said as I snuggled into Fabian's shoulder.

"When did you find out?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Oh, whenever you left the doctors came in and told me. But I'm wondering is how did Joy find out." She muttered into my now tear filled shirt.

"I don't know."I said as Joy walked in with a smirk.

"What's up?" she chirped.

"I think you Joy. How could you?" I yelled

"Hey I warned you!"

"Yea I know but why did you have to tell the whole school." I shouted as Nina cried harder into my shoulder.

"Wait what so it's true?"

"Yea, it's true and you spit the secret to the whole school." I wailed as I started to walk toward her but Nina wouldn't let me go.

"I didn't know it was actually true and I can believe you life really be ruined!" She laughed.

"Gees joy you're such a bitch! Fuck you and I hope you go rot in hell!" I yelled.

"You know what I hope Nina and her baby rot in hell so you will come to your senses and realize the girl you truly love me!" She screamed causing Nina to bawl into my shirt.

"I hate you Joy Gabrielle Mercer! You are a bitch and a whore! Nina is the most amazing girl I have ever met. It's not her fault I got her pregnant. I love her and I wanted to do it and she agreed it's my fault! So don't take it out on her Joy!" I screamed at her as Nina stopped crying but also stopped moving.

I lifted her off my shoulder to see that she had passed out in my arms. I laid her against the bed and tucked her in. "Fabian I love you and that slut is nothing compared to me. You could have me but I guess not!"She yelled before she stomped out of the room. I sat next to Nina and held her hand tightly. I kissed her forehead.

"Hey Fabian, I told Trudy and it took some threatening and time but I got her to be ok with it not expel you guys!" She squealed as she ran into the room. I got up and hugged her.

"Thanks Amber you really are a great friend. Nina will appreciate it." I claimed as I hugged her.

I walked out of the room to talk to the doctor. I walked up to the doctor "Mr. Lewis when will Nina be able to be released?"

"Today around 4:00." He answered. I sigh with relief as I went back into Nina's room she had woken up from passing out.

I walked up to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "I love you Fabian Rutter." She said as I grabbed her hand.

"I love you too Nina Martin." I whispered as I kissed her passionately.

**I hope you like it was Fashionlyobsessed idea to make her pregnant so yea. **

**-Katy Random **


End file.
